1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydroponic system, especially to a hydroponic system having a plant dipping function.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydroponic techniques have been intensively used in our daily life to raise vegetables and fruits. Covering a hydroponic system with a proper net or installing a hydroponic system in a greenhouse may raise plants without any agricultural pesticides, avoiding part of plant diseases by traditional soil farming.
A conventional hydroponic system generally comprises a hydroponic tank holding a nutrient solution, and at least one rectangular carrier floating on the nutrient solution in the hydroponic tank. Each rectangular carrier has a plurality of vertical holes respectively attached with one respective perforated dish for holding seedling. The growing plants carried in the perforated dishes on the rectangular carrier can absorb water and nutrients through roots from the nutrient solution in the hydroponic tank.
Plants can absorb nutrients not only through the roots but also through the stems and leaves. Therefore, dipping growing plants in the nutrient solution in a hydroponic system facilitates the whole growing plants to absorb nutrients rapidly, eliminating the problem of slow absorption due to limited transfer of nutrients from the roots through the stems to the leaves or other tissues. As such, designing a hydroponic system allowing the roots, stems and leaves of plants all capable of being dipped in a nutrient solution for universally absorbing the nutrients required for growth is the issue that shall be concerned.